1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of exercising apparatus and/or weight lifting devices. The invention is more particularly concerned with apparatus of this type which is portable and which is adapted for use in the home.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Types of exercising apparatus are shown in prior art patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,646,818; 2,632,645; 2,648,540; 3,614,097; 3,815,903; and 3,874,657. Apparatus that is less related is shown in prior art patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,207,511; 3,346,256; 3,709,167; 3,741,538 and 3,850,431. The types of apparatus in the first group of patents are relatively complex and lack the desired degree of portability. Additionally, in general, these devices or systems are lacking in the desired degree of versatility as respects capability to allow the user to perform desired different types of exercises. Typically, in these known types of apparatus, there are used two sets of weights and their correspondingly duplicate sets of pulleys and line systems whereby the weights are raised and lowered by manipulation of the hands and arms of the user. The herein invention is calculated to overcome these particular deficiencies as outlined, and to provide improvements as outlined in the detailed description hereinafter.